La premiere prediction
by Serafina Malfoy
Summary: ***Fic de Kaydi traduite **** Debut d'un cicle de traduction , avec Sibylle trelawney en personnage prinsipal , ben oui , en francait , ya pas bcp de fic sur elle , dc j ete en chercher en anglais !!!Review svp !!!!!!


_Titre : La première prédiction_

_Titre original :__ The first prediction_

_Auteur Kaydi_

_Traductrice__: Miss_padfoot_

_Rating__: G_

_Avec ma soeur, nous avons trouvé que en français , il n'y avait que très peu de fic avec Mlle trelawney ..Donc on a décidé d'en traduire , pour l'instant , il en reste deux , après on verra…._

_Vous, vous rappelez dans le 3, Dumbledore dit que Mlle trelawney aurait désormais fait seulement deux prédictions qui se seraient réalisées.. La deuxième étant celle de la fuite de Peter et la renaissance de Voldemort , mais quelle était la première ? Et bien , voici la réponse :_

**Poudlard école de magie et de sorcellerie 1981 **

« Pourquoi est ce qu'il faut toujours que l'on ait Potion ? »Grogna Sirius, alors que lui et ses amis atteignaient le palier du 7 eme étage ….

« Ne dirait tu pas sa parce que Potion a lieu dans le cachot et divination dans la tour nord ? »Repondit Remus qui commencait a avoir marre des remarque de Sirius 

« Ils sont stupides de disposer les salles de cour comme sa ! »Marmonna Sirius .

James Potter poussa un soupir .Ils avaient repris l'école depuis a peine une semaine , ils étaient en 4eme année , et Sirius était déjà de mauvaise humeur .Mais la mauvaise humeur du brun aux cheveux long n'était pas due aux cours ..Elle était due a une blessure au bras .Enfin pour etre exact , il se l'était cassé juste avant la reprise des cours . 

IL était donc interdit de quidditch pour quelques mois , il ne pourrait pas jouer dans le premier match de la saison , qui avait lieu la semaine prochaine .Il avait refusé de dire a ses amis comment il s'était fait cette blessure , changeant de sujet a chaque fois que la conversion prenait le chemin de sa blessure …Mais il était encore plus ulcéré par le cour de Potion qu'il venait de subir ..A cause de son bras , il ne pouvait pas aussi bien que ses amis frapper son ennemi juré , Severus Rogue . Ce dernier avait fait quelques commentaires plutôt grossier sur la famille de Sirius et le statut social de Remus.

Au meme moment ou Sirius pensa qu'il prendrait une hache a la prochaine armure qu'il verrait pour se venger de Rogue , les quatre compères atteignirent le sommet de la tour Nord , celle ou se déroulait les cours de divination . L'échelle magique s'abaissa , et ils montèrent ..

Pourquoi est qu'ils avaient choisi cette matière l'année dernière ? Se demandait Sirius . Il n'en savait rien .Peut etre parce que c'était très drôle de torturer la professeur . Elle était convaincue que Sirius allait mourir très prochainement , et lui n'y croyait pas un seul instant .

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce enfumée a la lumière tamisée qui servait de salle de classe . Sirius éternua , décidément il ne se ferait jamais a cette pièce , et s'affala sur une chaise . James , Peter et Remus s'assirent a cote de lui .

« Bonjour , les enfants . »

La voie mystérieuse s'éleva des volutes de fumées .

Sirius dit quelque chose en toussotant , et James pensa que son ami aurait eu des retenues a vie si jamais la professeur aurait entendu ce qu'il venait de dire . Mlle trelawney fusilla Sirius du regard et continua 

« Bienvenue pour votre seconde année de divination ,cette année va etre très importante pour la suite de votre scolarité , alors soyez près a travailler et réfléchir beaucoup .D'accord ? Oui ?» Demanda t'elle a Sirius qui venait de lever frénétiquement son bras , celui qui n'était pas dans le plâtre ..

« Voila , j'ai un probleme , je suis hyperactif , et je ne prend pas mon traitement je vais me mettre a balancer des choses a travers toute la pièce »Toute la classe éclata de rire . Si les regards avait tué , Sirius serait mort , tué par mlle trelawney 

« Mr black , je en vois vraiment pas le rapport avec mon cour ! Bon , cette année , vous allons commencer par les lignes de la mains , puis nous étudierons les étoiles et nous commencerons a aborder les prédiction pure , celles obtenues par une grande concentration , sans autre accessoire que son subconscient . »

« Les lignes de la main ? C'est facile ! »murmura Sirius .

 Il mit sa main droite dans sa main gauche , prit un air intéressé et commença a tracer des lignes imaginaire sur sa main. 

« Regarde ! Je peut dire que je suis droitier , que je suis tombé de vélo l'été dernier et que je me suis tordu le pouce se matin ! »Dit-il en imitant la voix mystérieuse de Mlle trelawney 

« Vraiment ? Comment tu fait ? »Demanda James , entrant dans le jeu avec un air stupéfait .

« C'est comme sa . je le sais . Je ne peut que répéter ce que me dit mon troisième œil . »

« Mr Black ! » La voix de La professeur coupa court a leur plaisanteries. Sirius la regarda droit dans els yeux , avec un air d'innocence parfaite peint sur le visage .

« Vu que vous avez m'air si enthousiaste , nous alons commencer par vous . »

Sirius se leva , s'assit devant elle et lui tendit sa main libre . elle regarda ses lignes un moment

« oh.. Tres intéressant ..Oui ….Hum…Mais ..Oh mon Dieu !... »Elle continua a marmonné des paroles incompréhensibles puis relâcha la main de Sirius , effrayée .Sirius leva les yeux au ciel , et James et Remus sourirent ..

« Je suis inquiète , Mr Black , votre ligne de vie est parmi les plus courtes que je n'ait jamais vue ! »

« Moi , je ne suis pas surpris .. »Murmura Remus a James qui hocha la tête .

L'année dernière , Mlle trelawney avait passé toute l'année a informer Sirius qu'il allait très bientôt mourir…Au début de l'année dernière , ce fut a cause d'un 'chapeau ' dans sa passe de thé ..

ET puis le Sinistros que Mlle trelawney avait vu était apparu en meme temps que Sirius avait choisi un énorme labrador pour Animagus ..Ce qui faisait dire au maraudeurs , que meme si elle voyait  quelque chose de vrai , elle en savait vraiment pas l'interpréter …

Mais la devineresse ne prêta pas attention aux chuchotements amusé des maraudeurs et elle commença a expliquer la main a Sirius a toute le classe ..

« Vous allez tenir un secret mortel dans vos mains ..Un poids que bien peu accepterait de soulever .. »

Pendant un instant , Sirius fronça les sourcils ..C'est vrai il avait pas mal de secret a garder .. Mais il douta rapidement , que Remus soit un loup garou , ou l'entraînement pour etre animagus ne lui semblaient pas si dangereux que sa ! Il se dit que si s'était vrai , elle ne pouvait que se referez a sa vie familiale ..Il était vrai que peu de monde savait que Sirius avait une sœur jumelle , mais sa ne semblait pas si terrible que sa … 

« Bien autant que je les lâchent maintenant , ne croyez vous pas ..Que je n'aie plus a les porter .. »

Il souri d'une oreille a l'autre .

« Allons y ! Savez vous que Relus est un loup Garou , que moi , James et Peter sommes en train de devenir des animagus pour pouvoir etre avec lui pendant la pleine lune ? »

James et Remus le regardèrent avec des yeux de merlan frit pendant quelques secondes , puis James commença a Rire , comprenant que son ami était en train de blaguer ..Remus le rejoint , et bientôt , se fut toute la classe , qui riait Hystérique ..

Ce qui était encore plus drôle , c'était que Sirius restait assis , la main toujours tendue vers son professeur , le visage parfaitement calme .L'air totalement honnête ..Il n'avait absolument aucune réaction , comme ce qu'il venait de dire n'était que la pure vérité –c'était le cas , mais sa peu le savaient ..Et ceci faisait rire encore plus ..

Le professeur regarda Sirius et s'apprêtait a dire quelque chose , quand …C'est yeux se renversèrent et elle en dit rien ..Elle agrippa la main de Sirius 

« Professeur ? »Demanda se dernier 

Remus et James arrêtèrent de rire quand il virent leur professeur ainsi ..Pendant un petit moment , Sibylle resta comme sa , et personne dans la classe ne disait mot ..Les rires avaient cessé ..Personne en savait quoi faire , comment l'aider si il fallait faire quelque chose , ou simplement rester a attendre ..

Sirius essaya de retirer sa main , mais elle refusa de la lâcher ..IL se tourna vers ses amis , espérant trouver une quelconque aide , mais ils ne savaient rien de plus ..

Puis la devineresse se mit a parler , d'une voix rauque et dure , si différente de celle qu'elle avait l'habitude de prendre ..

_« Le destin de quatre d'entre nous est ecrit , et je vais le déclarer_

_L'innocent pourrira en prison , tandis que le coupable sera en liberté_

_L'un mourra et il n'y en aura qu'un a rester_

_Viendra par celui qui sera sacrifié_

_Celui qui vaincra_

_La malédiction en peut etre brisée_

_Sinon ,__ tous seront damnés_

_La bataille finira_

_Avec celui qui vivra. »_

La pièce redevint silencieuse , et Sirius avait maintenant l'air totalement terrifié ..Il la regardait avec des yeux gros comme des pastèques ..

Puis Mlle trelawney remua la tête , Et regarda autour d'elle ..Elle se tourna vers Sirius , en le pointant du doigt et le regardant droit dans les yeux  .

« Mr Black , se n'est pas un sujet de plaisanterie !!Maintenant , retournez vous asseoir . »

Sirius ne se fit pas prier , il retira sa main le plus vite possible et alla a sa place ..Il se tassa sur son siège et le recula le plus possible du bureau ..Mlle trelawney ne sembla pas remarquer les étranges regard de ses élèves ni le silence inhabituel qui régnai dans la classe ..Elle sourit simplement , et leur dit de commencer .

« Mettez vous par deux , et essayer de lire se que vous pouvez .Si vous avez besoin d'aide , appelez moi. »

Silencieusement , les élèves se mirent au travail ..En regardant leur professeur de regard méfiant des qu'elle avait le dos tourné .La plupart de la classe ne tint pas compte de l'accident , et il sorti bien vite de la mémoire des griffondors de 4 eme années..

Mais quelques années plus tard ..L'un allait s'en rappeler ..

**Poudlard ,**** école de magie et de sorcellerie , 1999**

Remus lupin soupira alors qu'il marchait dans le grand couloir de son ancienne école ..il était sensé trouvé sa salle de classe.. Son premier jour de cours , et il était en retard ..Evidemment , il connaissait l'école , il y avait étudié , mais ici tout changeait au gré du temps 

Il soupirait car il venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait tourne au premier embranchement , alors que c'était au suivant qu'il le fallait ..Il fit demi tour et failli rentrer dans Sibylle trelawney son ancienne prof de divination.. Elle ajusta ses lunettes 

« Remus Lupin ? Quel plaisir de vous revoir . »

« Mlle trelawney , vous êtes restée exactement comme dans mes souvenirs. »

Elle le fixa , pas vraiment sure de savoir si elle devait prendre sa comme un compliment ou le contraire.

« Mon garçon que faites vous ici ? »

Il souri légèrement

« Je suis le nouveau professeur de DCFM ..ET je crois que je suis un peu perdu .. »

« C'est vrai ,cela a du etre dur pour vous , ces pauvres Mrs Potter et Pettigrow tués et Mr Black emprisonné ..Je ne l'aurait jamais cru capable d'un tel acte ! Mais c'est vrai qu'il était un peu bizarre parfois . »

Remus sourcilla , elle avait totalement compris a coté ..

« Non , je voulait dire que je en retrouvait plus ma salle . »

« Ohhh !! Au prochain carrefour , prenez a droite . »

Elle lui dit un vague bonsoir et s'éloigna , de sa démarche reconnaissable , une sorte de glissement ..Il la regarda parti et pris sa veille valisette ..

Mais soudain , une voix , venue de dieu seul sait ou , lui revint en tête ..Quelque chose de longtemps oublié et qui avait longtemps dormi dans un coin de son cerveau , qui venait de refaire surface .. Pour un bref moment , il se revit avec James , Peter et Sirius dans la salle de classe enfumée , en train d'écouter la drôle de voix de leur professeur .

_« Le destin de quatre d'entre nous est ecrit , et je vais le déclarer_

_L'innocent pourrira en prison , tandis que le coupable sera en liberté_

_L'un mourra et il n'y en aura qu'un a rester »_

C'était eux les quatre en question ..Il secoua la tête .Non , Lupin ! Se n'es pas le moment de repenser au passer ..

Mais , si c'était vraiment nous , sa veut dire que Sirius ….Non , non , c'es impossible , ils n'auraient pas fait sa …

Il était devant sa porte ..Il entendait les élèves papoter ..

La voix de James ?!!!

Il se repris lui meme , c'était la voix de Harry ..Il pris une grande inspiration , tourna la poignée et se donna un sourire artificiel , puis entra .

*********fin **********

_Alors  comment vous avez trouvé sa ? Dites le moi par review , je traduirai et j'enverrait a Kaydi vos review !!!_


End file.
